Bleach: Dark Memories
by Seto-Kaibas-Princess
Summary: Harumi is a young girl who is able to use Kido and is a good fighter. Her parents died when she was really young. Her mother was a good friend of Kisuke Urahara, who has raised her since her mothers death. Kisuke Urahara just enrolled Harumi at Karakura High School where she will meet Ichigo and the others. Since their meeting what will Harumi's future bring? Happiness or Death?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach 1: Dark Memories

You have just finished your dinner and you are in your room drawing some doodles in your art book. Urahara opens the door and hand hands you the new school uniform, where you will be attending on Monday. The skirt is light grey, the jacket is the same color as the skirt, the shirt is white, and the ribbon is bright red. A sigh escaped your mouth as you head to your bedroom to try it on since you have a D size chest. After you try it on Ururu walks into your room and smiles "it looks good" she says giggling. A chuckle exits your mouth as you head to the door and slide it close so that you can change back into your normal clothes, which was usually a tank top and jeans that hangs around your hip.

The morning sun rises, as your alarm clock starts ringing loudly through out your room. You rustle under your blanket before emerging from all the fabric that is covering your entire body. You grab the alarm clock and throw it into the wall because since you woke up in a bad mood, from not being able to sleep at all. You drag yourself to get up and begin to get ready for your first day at Karakura High School. You are still in your nightgown and sitting at your vanity looking for your hairbrush, however you can't find it. So you look in the mirror to see a reflection of your hairbrush on you book shelf behind you. You get up and head to grab the hair brush, brush your hair and start pulling your pajamas off when you hear someone screaming your name. HARUMI!" screams Urahara as he slides open your bedroom door. You get annoyed "GET THE HELL OUT!" you scream and fly kick him in the face since your still in your nightgown. He flies backwards and hits the wall hard. "Harumi-chan" whines Kisuke as he holds his bleeding nose in the other room.

You slam the door closed and return to getting ready for school. Your long light chestnut hair is braided and you have your school uniform on. You head into the living room to grab some breakfast. After you eat breakfast Ururu hands you a bento box "I will see you tonight" you say and head out.

You are running down the street when you see several students wearing the same uniform as yours. You quickly run up to them "Excuse me, are you guys from Karakura High?" you ask as you see a group of students about your age. The group consists of a tall boy with strawberry colored hair and light brown eyes; the other boy has short hair and dark color eyes and is a little shorter than the strawberry colored one. Then there is the girl; she is about three inches shorter than you, she has dark blue eyes and short black hair, with a piece of her bang hanging between her eyes.

She smiles "yes we go to Karakura High, my name is Kuchiki Rukia" she says as she introduces herself. A sigh of relief escapes your mouth "Thank Goodness, I'm Urahara Harumi and I was enrolled into Karakura High yesterday." You say smiling and bowing politely. "That's good to hear, I hope you like Karakura High, let me introduce you to Kurosaki Ichigo and Kojima Mizuro" she says introducing you to the strawberry colored boy and the short black haired boy. "Nice to meet you" says Ichigo smiling "it's a pleasure to meet you Harumi" says Mizuro smiling at you. "Why don't we all walk to school and we can show you around," says Ichigo as all of you continue to walk.

The walk was extremely quite; all of you get closer to other students wearing the same uniform, they head into a large entrance and towards a large building "This is Karakura High," says Ichigo pointing at the building. You never have seen so many people your age in one place before, Ichigo looks at you and chuckles "Is this your first time in a school?" he asks. You smile "yes it is, I was home schooled for most of my life" you reply smiling back " Oi, we should be going inside" says Mizuro as he points at the school.

All of you walk inside "I guess I have to head to the office to get my schedule, and such" you say to them "see you guys later" you also say and head off to find the office. You find the office and get all the information that you need. The secretary starts explaining to you about the schedule and where you need to go. "This is your class year and letter, your going to be in year 2-class 3" says the secretary as she shows you were your class is. She then hands you a small key and some white clean shoes. You grab them and bow politely and head to your locker first to change into the clean white shoes. You then head to the classroom that you were assigned to. You hear the teachers voice "everyone we have a new student coming today," she says as you open the door. "Every one this is our new student, she has been home schooled, so this is her first day at a public school" says the teacher as she introduces you.

She then hands you a chalk and states "please write your name on the board". You write your name "Please to meet all of you my name is Urahara Harumi" you say smiling. "Please find a seat," says the teacher. You see that there is a seat available next to Ichigo, you walk up to the desk and sit down.

The bell rings "alright class have a great lunch" she says and leaves the class. You get up and walk backwards a little bit and bump into something or someone. You turn around to see a tall, built, dark skin, brown hair and dark brown eye boy behind you. "Oy Chad there you are, we were wondering where you been?" asks Ichigo "Harumi this is Chad a friend of mine since Middle School" says Ichigo introducing you. Ichigo looks around to see Rukia at her desk, however two desks in front of her are empty. "Where are Ishida and Hikaru?" Ichigo says to himself wondering if they are all right. Another girl with short black hair and eyes "hey guys I got an email from Orhime" she says as she runs up to all of you. You realized that this has nothing to do with you "I'm going to have lunch" you say to Ichigo and grab your bento box and head outside.

You find yourself in the school courtyard and sit down in the green grass feeling the wind pass through your long hair. Your bright emerald green eyes look into the bright blue sky to see white puffy clouds float by. "Oy Harumi, did they make you feel left out?" asks Rukia as she sits with you. The both of you start talking to each other; the both of you then hear Mizuro telling for the both of you to come back to class.

The last bell has rung and you grab your bento box, and school bag "See all of you tomorrow" you say and head out the door. "Bye" they reply. You walk back home without incident. You open the door and pass the front room where Urahara sells candy and other items. You take your shoes off and head into the house. "I'm home!" you say as Tessai and your father walks into the room "Welcome back, dinners ready" they say smiling. You help Tessai make the table for dinner. After your done you head to your room to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach chapter 2

The alarm clock bursts loudly through out the entire room waking you up in a happy mood this morning. You get ready for school and grab your bento box from Tessai and head out. You walk down the street smiling and thinking about Ichigo, not seeing where you are going. Your face hits something hard. "OWW!" you scream holding your nose and looked to see what you bumped into you. When you open your eyes you see Ichigo Kurosaki standing there looking up at the sky. "Huh? Oi Harumi you okay?" he asks seeing your red nose. "No!" you scream back at him rubbing your nose and pouting cutely at the same time. Ichigo laughs and gives you a sexy and kind smile "sorry about that" he says as he reaches his finger towards your nose and lightly brushes it. Your face becomes red with embarrassment, he grabs your hand and looks at your nose "Its fine" he says playing by messing with your hair "stop that" you say brushing his hand away. You brush your hair with your fingers as the both of you walk to school.

The both of you walk into the classroom, you see three new students that you never meet before. "Oi Uryu, Hikaru, Keigo. Where were you guys yesterday" asks Ichigo. The boy named Uryu has short black hair and cobalt blue eyes and wearing glasses, Hikaru the girl looks like an exact image of Uryu, except she has platinum blonde hair also wearing glasses. Keigo is about your age with light brown hair and brown eyes, he sees you "my goddess in a school girl uniform" says Keigo as he runs up to you trying to get a hug. However Ichigo pulls his arm out to stop him "how many times do I need to tell you to stop that" says Ichigo to him. Ichigo looks at you "sorry about Keigo he's always like this" he says apologizing to you. You smile "Hi you guys im Urahara Harumi" you say smiling towards them. Chad and the rest of them enter the classroom as well. The teacher is behind them "alright take your seats" she says and starts the class lectures.

Its lunchtime and you are having lunch with everyone outside; the day was beautiful, clear blue sky and no clouds in sight. "Oy" says Hikaru as she pokes your side "what?" you reply back to Hikaru "oi oi, you were spacing out" she says eating her lunch. "Its just such a lovely day, that's all" you tell her as you put food in your mouth. Ichigo and the others were talking about all different types of things, however the bell rings telling everyone that classes will commence shortly. Everyone puts their items away and heads back to class

School is over and you are walking down to street back home to see Ichigo wearing a black shinigami looking outfit and a huge Zampaktou on his back. Rukia was running right behind him, you then hear a hollow scream from somewhere in front of you. You didn't think anything of it and head back home, you see Tessai and your dad stocking up the store. Your father smiles at you "Harumi your back" he says hugging you hard "dad what's wrong?" you ask him curiously as well as cautiously. He lets go of you and smiles and waves his fan in front of his face "I was wondering when you where coming home" he says annoyingly. A sigh escaped from your mouth "I m going to lie down for a while before dinner" you tell him "alright my spring blossom, Tessai started making dinner already" says Kisuske as he waves his fan towards you leaving the living room and towards your room.

You are in your room to look around for you Zanpakuto the desk and window is adjacent from the entrance door, you look to see your Zanpakuto in its sheath and started to practice your skills more before dinnertime.

You are fast asleep ignoring the alarm clock, "OY Harumi, your going to be late for school if you don't wake up" says your father from the living room. However you didn't wake up so your father slides your door open to see you underneath your large comforter, he bends down and takes it off "Urahara Harumi" he screams seeing you asleep. You are sleeping on your stomach and wake up screaming hitting your father in the face with the back of your head. You are breathing pretty hard and sigh as you get up to put on your uniform to see your dad holding his face "dad you alright?" you ask with a weird smile. He muffles and leaves the rooms, making you return to getting ready for school. You look at the time "oh hell I'm going to be late" you scream forgetting your bento box on the table. When you left a black cat jumps on the table and sighs, "sometimes she can be so careless," says the cat as it opens its mouth and picks up the bento box.

You are running fast, you look at your watch to see that you only had 5 minutes left to get to school so you had no choice but to use Shunpo (Flash Step) to make it there. You finally made it to school to see all the students walk into the courtyard talking with each other. You run inside so that you aren't late for class, you change your shoes and head to your classroom to see everyone there talking and laughing "oh Hey Harumi" says Hikaru as she waves towards you. "Hey Hikaru" you say walking towards her. You look around to see the others "hey guys" you say smiling at everyone. "Hey Harumi" they say smiling. You see Ichigo and Rukia already at their desks "hey you guys" you say to them smiling "hey Harumi how are you?" asks Rukia as she smiles "I'm good" you reply smiling back. Ichigo is just starting out the window like he was thinking about something. The teacher enters the classroom with her notebook, you head to your desk as the teacher calls out each students name to make sure that they are present and accounted for. *** Morning classes go by quickly and the lunch bell starts to ring. You look around your desk to find you bento box, which is nowhere to be found "Oh shit, I must have forgotten it when I rushed out this morning" you say to yourself sighing in disappointment. You then hear a cat meowing at the class window "Ah Yoruichi" you say and open the window, Yoruichi jumps into the classroom and puts down the bento box "you forgot this" Yoruichi says to you and jumps out of the class and through the window.

You grab your bento box and head outside, however you didn't realize that it has gotten a little chilly. So you return inside to have your lunch, after you are done you decided to walk around the school grounds to see Ichigo jumping high up in the air laughing. "What is that boy up to" you say as you look up at him. He drops onto the ground and stares at you "That's a powerful weapon nessan!" he screams as he tries to glomp you, however you smack him hard in the face making it smack hard into the ground. "HEY what are you doing KON!" screams a familiar voice. You turn around to see Rukia and Ichigo looking straight at you, "Ichigo why are you wearing a Shinigami outfit?" you ask as Kon tries to get up. "Well I guess I help Rukia out since she gave me her powers to save my family" he replies "Oh and this Idiot?" you say as Kon tries to look up your skirt "nice angle nessan" he says making a thumbs up. You try to hit him but Rukia stops you "He's always like this" she says to you. She lets you go and puts a glove on her hand hitting Kon on the face making him fall to the ground "hurry up and get into your body before any one notices" says Rukia in a bossy voice. She picks up what looks like a green pill and hands it to Ichigo.

A sigh escapes Ichigo's lips and returns to his own body "damn you have a powerful kick" he says rubbing his face. "We have to return to class," you say as all three of you head, however you can hear Hollows screaming towards all three of you. "Damn why do they always come after me?" you say, "I'll take care of them" you say using Shunpo, Hadou #1: Sho and Hadou #4: Byakurai. You took care of all the hollows "Harumi where did you learn those spells?" asks Rukia. You stare at her "I promise I will tell you, after class" you say as the school bell rings and all three of you head back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Chapter 3

School is over and you promised to tell Rukia where and who taught you Kidou. You are at the entrance of the school waiting for Rukia and Ichigo. However you leave because you do not like to talk about your mother and what happened to her. So you start walking towards the street "Don't you think about leaving" says Rukia as she stands behind you. Ichigo runs right behind her "Rukia don't force it out of her if she doesn't want to say anything" says Ichigo trying to coax Rukia out of getting information. You smile "My mother taught me before…" you say looking down at the ground. "It's alright, Harumi, don't worry, lets just walk," she says as she walks pass you. "Can I join you guys?" you ask them because you don't want to be alone.

A blast of cold window brushes against your long hair and makes your body shiver. "I guess winter is coming" you say and sigh "hurry up Harumi" says Rukia as she calls for you. "Coming" you say as you run towards Ichigo and Rukia "hey since winter break is coming, all of us should get together and do something fun" you say to them smiling. Rukia smiles "that would be great" she says "I cant my father is leaving town that week and I have to keep an eye on my little sisters Karin and Yuzu" says Ichigo. "Oh all right" you say sighing. You then wave bye to them as all three of you part ways to your home.

As you walk home you hear a hollow nearby you, but it was not close so you continue walking. However you feel something strong brush against your skin, you look to see a Hollow attacking you. "Damnit" you say as the hollow tries to attack you again hitting your arm hard, you check you arm to see no scratches or bruise marks. The hollow tries to attack again, you then put your hands out to say an incantation when a beam of white/bluish light bursts through the hollow destroying it completely. "What the hell! I could have taken him!" you say to whoever attacked the hollow. You look up to see Uryuu "are you alright?" he asks you "Thanks Uryuu but I'm alright, not the first time that I was attacked by hollows" you reply and pick up your book bag. You smile and bow thanking Uryuu "See you tomorrow Uryuu" you say running towards the house.

It is the next morning and you are already at school in your seat finishing your assignments that you weren't able to finish last night. Someone walks into the classroom to see you finishing the assignment "so you weren't able to finish?" asks a familiar voice. You look up to see Uryuu "yeah I couldn't finish it, I didn't understand some of the math problems at all" you reply back "oh and thanks for yesterday" you reply to Uryuu "its not problem it's the work of the Quincies to take out hollows" he replies pushing his glasses with his middle finger. "Didn't your clan have the ability to eradicate hollows creating an unbalance in the world, which lead to their demise?" you ask him. He looks at you and walks away towards his desk and sits down. You become confused and start thinking, _"Was it something I said?" _you ask yourself and smack your forehead _"that was stupid," _you reply to yourself feeling like a moron. "Oi Harumi what are you doing?" asks Ichigo as he walks up to you and sees your math assignments. Ichigo smiles "didn't finish huh?" he asks, you look down at your desk and finish the last two questions. *** Classes are finished and you are talking with Rukia asking her questions about the Soul Society and how she meet Ichigo. You look at your watch "Sorry Rukia-chan I have to get my stuff before it gets to late" you say waiving by to Rukia-chan and head to your desk to see Ichigo gathering his school belongings " see you Harumi" he says and heads out towards the entrance of the school. You look on Ichigo's desk to see that he had forgotten one of his notebooks, you grab it and start running after him. By the time that you have arrived at the front gate Ichigo and Rukia were long gone. A sigh escaped your mouth and started to concentrate on finding Ichigo's reiatsu so that you can hand back his notebook. You see several strings all around you and a red string finally appears in front of you, feeling Ichigo's personality in the ribbon and follow the ribbon. You then find yourself in front of a small clinic with the name Kurosaki on the sign. You find the entrance to the main house and knock on the door. "I'm coming says a little girls voice" a little girl opens the door she has dark blonde hair that is parted with a strawberry clip; she has brown eyes like Ichigo. "I'm a classmate of Ichigo, He forgot something at school, is he home?" you ask the little girt "yes Ichini is home, please come in, I'm Yuzu" she says to you ask you enter the house and take off your shoes. "I will go and get Ichini for you" says Yuzu and heads upstairs "Ichini, Ichini, You have a guest downstairs" says Yuzu knocking on a door "coming Yuzu" says Ichigo as he opens the door and walks downstairs.

Ichigo sees you "Eh? Harumi what are you doing here?" he asks "You forgot your class notes for the assignments so I followed your Reiatsu and came here." you reply. A sigh escaped his mouth and takes his notebook "I'll walk you home" he says and grabs his shoes and you grab yours as well "I'll be back Yuzu" he says as the both of you leave. "why are you coming with me anyway" you ask him wondering what is on his mind. He doesn't answer your question. The both of you walk quietly down the street when you sense two Shinigami that have high levels of Reiatsu. * Meanwhile: Rukia's POV* you are running down the street with a backpack hanging on your back. "Rukia Kuchiki I have found you" says a man's voice as he takes off his large glasses; he has bright red hair that is up in a large pineapple style. "Kuchiki Taichou should we get her now?' asks the red hair man towards another man with long black hair, narrow dark cobalt blue eyes and wearing what seems to be a white scarf around his neck. Kuchiki taichou orders the red hair man to apprehend you "Its been a while Kuchiki Rukia" says the red hair man. You turn around to see a familiar face "Abarai Renji" you say as he takes out his Zanpaktou "your coming back with us" Abarai says as he runs towards you, however alight blue light flies

***Back to Harumi and Ichigo: Harumi's POV*** You sensed two high level shinigami and another person, and it was Uryuu "Ichigo, Uryuu's in trouble we need to go and find him" you say to him as the both of you run towards to where you sensed the two high level shinigami. " This way" you say pointing towards where the others are. "Rukia" screams Ichigo as he sees her with two other men. They are wearing Shinigami outfits as you sensed earlier their reiatsu is larger than you sensed earlier "Rukia are you alright?" you ask her "what the hell are you doing here?' she asks screaming "I sensed that you were in trouble so I dragged Ichigo over here." You reply "Rukia get back I will fight them" says Ichigo "What the hell are you talking about" you reply to him in an annoyed voice. He takes out what looks like a green pill separating his own body with his Shinigami form "Kon go back to the shop and stay there got it" you order Kon "Oi Oneechan!" he says to you trying to grab you "DAMNIT move your ass!" you scream smacking him in the face with your foot "Now go!" you scream again "your no fun" he says and runs away. "Harumi you stay behind me" says Ichigo trying to protect you and Rukia "Ichigo, these two are way above your level right now, you fight them and you will get killed" you say to him trying to persuade him not to fight them. "Harumu take care of Uryuu, he's hurt" says Ichigo as he goes on the offensive after the red hair Shinigami. You go and heal Uryuu "I don't need healing" he says in his annoyed voice "Shut up stupid" you reply as you continue to heal him. Ichigo and the other Shinigami are starting to fight seriously. _"Something seems off, its like their true abilities have been decreased exponentially"_ you think to yourself as you finish healing Uryuu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Where was I: thinking oh yeah)

You just finished healing Uryuu and Rukia ran towards Renji and grabbed his arm "Ichigo run!" she screams towards Ichigo "Rukia what the hell are you doing, your punishment will be more severe with what your doing?" screams Renji as he tries to get her off of him. Uryuu is all healed "Thanks" he says and leaves. You run up to the man Renji and side kick him in the face, Rukia jumps and lands on the ground "What the hell!" she screams at you "Rukia, you have been my first real friend since I closed myself, and I'm stubborn as hell" you say towards her. You smile at her "Ichigo you take the red head I'll deal with scarf boy" you say making the battle fair "sounds fine by me" he says and heads for the offensive. You point your finger at the man and scream "Bakudou # 61: Rikujōkōrō!"binding him from moving "Kuchiki taicho!" screams Renji. You look at the man that Renji called Kuchiki taicho. "Oi Rukia-chan is he your nichan?" you ask her as Kuchiki breaks out of the Bakudo spell that you chanted. "Yes, and don't fight him, he's more powerful than you think" Rukia says as Kuchiki run towards you on the offensive using shunpo. You counter his movie quickly also by using shunpo, "Onna who taught you how to use Bakudo and Shunpo?" asks Rukia's older brother.

You look at him with a smirk "your going to have to ask when I beat you" you tell him in a self-confident voice. You use shunpo to get close to him and use Hadou 4: Byakurai to create an opening so that you could use another Kidou to take him down. However Kuchiki never let you have an opening. Meanwhile Renji and Ichigo were at each other's throats and insulting each other at the same time, "that's a good size zanpakuto, however it wont work if you don't know its name, Howl Zabimaru!" screams Renji as his zanpakuto transforms into a different shape. Ichigo looks surprised, which is similar to your expression on your face _"If you know the name of your Zanpakuto it will change forms?" _you ask yourself as you can feel someone's hand grabbing your wrist hard. You look to see that Rukia's older brother is holding you hard. Meanwhile Renji goes on the offensive and swings his sword, which extends in segments by a large expandable string, Renji brings his zanpakuto back burring the sharp edge into Ichigo's shoulder "ICHIGO!" screams Rukia as her older brother grabs her wrist "Nissama if I go with you, will you spare them both?" asks Rukia towards her older brother. Her older brother lets you go "Renji, lets go" he says as he lets go of Rukia's hand she looks at you and smiles "Please tell Ichigo not to come after me, he should live while he is in this world" she says as Renji's sword glows white in the air and turns it like a key "unlocked Kuchiki Taicho" he says as sliding rice paper doors emerge and open, all three of them enter a bright light as a black butterfly floats right next to them.

You finished at least healing the wound that Renji gave him and grab Ichigo who is hanging over your back piggyback style. You use Shunpo quickly to get back home so that you can finish healing him; you roughly open the slide door almost breaking it. "FATHER!" you scream, scaring Kon who is still in Ichigo's body, Urahara looks at you "I made a futon mattress for him in the spare room" he says as you use disappear using shunpo and lay him down on the futon so that he would get some sleep. You head to your room to grab a black glove, which has a white skull with neon blue flames in the background. You head to were Kon was and use the glove to bring him out of Ichigo's body so that you can put Ichigo back in his own body. Kon was in pill form so you put it in your jacket and return Ichigo into his body. You forgot about your shoes and take them off and put Ichigo's head on your lap and continue healing where you left off. After an hour Ichigo wakes up "something feels soft" he mumbles to himself, which makes your blush as bright as a ripe red tomato. A large smile crosses your lips and start crying a little bit "What happened?" he asks getting up. You wipe your blushing your red face "Renji gave you a deep wound, which made you loose a lot of blood" you reply and get up. "Damnit where's RUKIA!" he says looking around for her "She choose to go, she told me for you to live your life in this world" you tell him. He has a sad face, which is being hidden by his hand "I have to go and save her, I owe her everything, because of her I became a Shinigami and was able to save my family," he says. You run to him quickly and extended your arm up grabbing his shoulder "and do what, get yourself killed?!" you scream at him burying your face in is his chest and start crying.

You cry harder, Ichigo looks down at you and strokes your head slowly and gently. His other arm wraps around your waist bringing you close to him, "I know, but I owe her so much" he replies. Your father slides the door open "well it seams that something is going on between the both of you" says your father making fun at you and waving his fan in his face. "Thanks for saving me mister hat and clogs, but I need to go and save Rukia," says Ichigo as he walks passed your father. Your father grabs Ichigo by the shoulder and pins him down with the edge of his can in Ichigo's face, showing the aura of a sword around the cane. "One, you don't know how to get to Sereite (Soul Society), two you go their now it would be suicide, and three I wanted to see how well you would fight against a Gotei thirteen captain" says your father. Your father lets him go "If you want to I can train you" says your father as he releases him.

You are in school and everyone has forgotten about Rukia, those who have not forgotten about Rukia are no other than Ishida, Hikaru, and Chad. All three of them walk up to the both of you can ask what happened. You and Ichigo explained what happened and everyone agrees to go save her in Soul Society "OI Ishida-Kun, Hikaru-kun why you guys coming with us?, I thought Quincies hated Shinigami?" you ask the twins "well we do but we Quincies also owe debts to those who help us" says Hikaru as she looks at you "Oh that" you say smiling.

You are at home talking with your father "Dad I want to go and help Ichigo in Soul Society" you reply with confidence. A sour and sad look emerges on his face "I don't think that's a good idea" he replies trying to change your mind, you get up and head to your room to grab your Zanpakuto. You return to your father with your sword "dad I need to know who I am" you reply. A sigh escaped his mouth, for you to retrieve all full fledge Shinigami abilities, your Zanpakuto needs to be stabbed into the owners body so that you can go threw a trial, to retrieve you abilities" he replies "most shinigami do not get their powers this way, but it is the only way for you" he says to you. The both of you get up as you unsheathe your zanpakuto revealing the sword "I hope you know what you are doing Harumi" your father says to you as you hand him your sword. Your father holds you close and thrusts the sword into your chest hard making blood flowing like a stream down your chest. "If you can't pass this test then you will die" says your father in a serious but sad voice as everything turns black.

You wake up to find yourself lying in soft green grass and get up looking around, the sky is bright blue and trees all around swaying in the breeze. You look around to see a small island moat with a gazebo in the middle of the island. You walk up to the moat to see a bridge, there was no water surrounding the moat but pure darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach chapter 5

You saw that there was a pure white gazebo with gold designs; you look down through the moat to see nothing but darkness with the outlines of the similar landscape. You make your way into the middle of the gazebo to see a beautiful gold and white katana "Is that a zanpakuto?" you ask yourself as you see the sword more in detail the kashira (pommel) has one large white and gold mixed cord that has a pure satin white feather hanging on its edge. The tsuka ito (cord wrap) that is around the tsuka is white (hilt/handle) and the mekugi (pegs) are shining gold, the same-hada (ray skin) is gold complementing the white. The tsuba (guard) is has a circular gold ring surrounding the tsuka, inside the ring there are large shaped angel wings that connect the tsuba to the tsuka. The habaki (blade collar) is pure white and the blade of the sword is also pure white.

You grab the tsuka, however a sharp spark of electricity runs throw your entire body making you scream loudly. You let go and fall backwards hard "damn, this is going to be harder than I thought" you say to yourself. A woman's voice echoes around you "Why do you want my power?" asks the voice "why do I want this power, one to protect those that are close to me and two in order to protect myself" you reply to the echoe. "So you want power in order to protect your loved ones?" asks the voice "damn straight you creepy voice" you reply back and continue to pull out the sword, still electrocuting you. "You really are stubborn," says the woman's voice as the sword slowly slips out, you let go and fall again start to pull it out once more. You start thinking about your mother, tears start flowing down you face _"If I had this power then, you would still be by my side mother" _you say to yourself

***Meanwhile***** **at the same time walks into the living room to see you "What happened to her?" asks Ichigo pointing at your body "She's going to Soul Society with you, and she is going throw a test right now to see if she is capable of going" says Urahara "if her zanpakuto shatters then she has failed her test, if her zanpakuto goes into Shikai she has passed" says Urahara as Tessai grabs Ichigo abruptly and shoves him down a large shaft, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu and Ginta enter the shaft. He gets cocky "isn't this place huge!" he screams as the others jump into the large area. He uses his cane in order to separate Ichigo from his body. He then cuts the chain that connects the spirit to the body, Tessai plops on top of Ichigo as a huge hole appears from out of nowhere making Ichigo and Tessai fall. Ichigo screams for a long period of time "Oi Ururu you made it to deep" says Urahara as they finally make it to the bottom. "I did my best" she says as they both finally hit the ground.

The entire room starts quacking violently ***back to you*** you are holding the sword in your hand; a bright white light emerges from where the sword was. The light dims showing the image of a woman she looks at you and smiles "about time that you were able to awaken me" she says brushing off her long white kimono, her obi is shining gold, her obi-jime cord is white and her obi dome is also white. Her hair is extremely long and shining gold, her eyes where bright orange/yellow, she has a pair of extremely long and large white shimmering wings. "If you have gotten me out then you must know my name then" she wonders at you 'Yes (this is a rough translation) junsei Hikaru no Tenshi (As I said rough translation: Angel of Pure Light)" you reply to her. She then smiles "we better get going across the bridge" she says to you as the both of you walk across the bridge, you look down throw the darkness once more to see something new "Harumi, come on" she says as she looks at you and smiles.

You wake up to find yourself in the living room in the shinigami outfit and your zanpakuto is in its white saya (scabbard) and the sageo (hanging cord) is gold, the tsuba is in the shape of. You look behind you to see your body lying there, the sword is out of your chest and your body is completely healed. Yoruichi jumps onto the table "everyone is underground training" he says "I need to go check up on your friends" he also says and leaves the building. You look around to see the underground entrance is opened. You jump down to see a large space, you can hear clashing and the destruction of the large rocks and mountains. You look around to see what is going on and see Ichigo in his shinigami outfit also; his zanpakuto looks like a curved sword with not tsuba or habaki. "Zangetsu!" screams Ichigo as the entire ground splits in half "Ichigo you are one frightening kid, I believe that you killed my hat" says your father. You walk behind them; Ginta and Ururu turn around to see you "Harumi-neechan!" they scream running towards you. Your father sees you "I knew you could do it" he says, you then see Ichigo asleep.

It is the next day and you are at school talking with the group "my father said that he can make a gate that will open a passage to the soul society, Yoruichi will accompany use" you say to them "also my father will send each of you a message the night that we are leaving" you tell them as everyone heads to their desk to finish classes. "Tomorrow is the fireworks festival, why don't we go," says Tatsuki as she looks at all of you "yeah that would be great" you reply looking at everyone "yeah why don't we do that" Ichigo replies as the teacher enters the classroom and begins the lecture. Class is over and Chizuru runs behind you and grabs your breasts "What the Hell" Chizuru you she pushing her off "Chizuru-san" says Michiru as she sighs "Michiru stop she's not going to change" says Ryo as she looks at everyone, Mahana sighs at the girls.

It is the weekend and everyone is at the fireworks festival except for your father, Ururu, and Ginta. You are wearing a long sleeved striped shirt with light blue denim jeans, and tennis shoes. Everyone is having fun; Ichigo has Yuzu on his shoulders as everyone watches the fireworks. *** It was around 1 am and you are already in Shinigami form, your zanpakuto is sheathed on the back of your waist and your father has finished the Senkaimon gate. You head outside to check if the others had made it, the entire gang was there, including Yoruichi and all you could hear was Ichigo screaming "the cat talked" he says out loud. You sigh "seriously come on we need to get going" you say to them.

Everyone heads inside the shop and into the underground area. Your father is waiting for everyone already "before we begin" he says as he pokes Ichigo with his cane separating Ichigo from his body.

For the sword descriptions and parts I appreciate the help of the Internet as well as roughly translating the name of Harumi's Zanpakuto. I wanted her zanpakuto to be authentic and named in Japanese.

If anyone knows fluent Japanese and can translate the name for me Please do not hesitate to comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach Chapter 6

Review: Everyone heads inside the shop and into the underground area. Your father is waiting for everyone already "before we begin" he says as he pokes Ichigo with his cane separating Ichigo from his body.

Everyone looks at what happened "So this is Kurosaki, but you're right there" says everyone "Damnit Urahara, tell people when you're going to do something like that" screams Ichigo. Urahara smiles as his fan covers his face "Alright lets begin" say Urahara as he snaps his fingers emerging a large gate from ashes. "This is the Senkaimon, a gate that connects our world with Soul Society, however only Harumi and Ichigo, now in Shinigami form are able to enter the gate with no problem. However the rest of you will have issues because Soul Society is a place full of pure souls" says Urahara as he tries to explain whats going on "so in order to make sure that the rest of you guys can enter there is a pilfer so that your bodies will turn into souls without the negative consequence" he also states "negative consequence you mean death?" asks Hikaru as she looks at him "yup" he replies Yoruichi is sitting on the ground right next to you "Urahara less talk more action" he says. "Alright" Urahara replies as Tessai walks up to the left side of the gate "warning you guys have only 5 minutes to exit the gate before it is closed and you guys will be permanently sealed inside" he also states as he and Tessai open the gate. "Oh Kurosaki don't worry about your family, Kon will be pretending to be you, while your in Soul Society" Urahara says to him. "Sure" Ichigo replies.

After your father opened the door he gets up and gets something out of his sleeve and throws it at you. You catch it with both hands and open it to see emerald stoned filled butterfly with gold accents all around it. "Your mother custom ordered this for the day you were born" he says you smile "thanks" you reply crying a little bit. He becomes his usual cocky self "Now come here and give your beefcake of a father a large hug" he says spreading his arms out "hell no" you reply "Aw come on" he replies to you "I said hell no" you scream and kick him in the face.

Everyone runs into the gate as quickly as possible, as all of you run the path behind all of you close quickly. "Oi, uhm hurry up something's coming," screams Hikaru as everyone runs quicker. A bright light emerges behind everyone "What the hell is that Yoruichi!" you scream "It's the cleaner, everyone run faster" he screams as everyone makes their way to a bright lighted door. All of them make it before the cleaner could get them, all of you start falling quickly "Bakudou number 37: Tsuriboshi!" you scream as spirit energy is anchored on the buildings creating a star shape cushion catching everyone in mid air. "Thanks Harumi" says everyone as they look at you, "now the problem is getting down" you reply looking over edge "That's easy" replies Ichigo as he jumps over the edge "OI wait for us" says everyone as they jump over the edge.

You look around to see nothing but shabby run down homes. Ichigo sees something in the distance "is that the Seireitei?" he asks, "yes it is" replies Yoruichi. Ichigo runs towards the seireitei, "Damnit Ichigo, don't just rush in," screams Yoruichi as large gates surround the Seireitei. As the gates fall a huge person in the size of a giant like in your old fairytale books, "man this guy is huge" you say "that's Jidanbou (sp) the gatekeeper" says Yoruichi. Jidanbou brings out a massive size axe and strikes the ground creating what looks like an earth prison separating everyone from Ichigo "Ichigo what are you doing?" asks Uryuu "Oh Uryuu is that you?" says Ichigo over on the other side, you and giggle a little. The fighting goes on for a long time until Ichigo attacks Jidanbou's axes and breaks them, Jidanbou tries to attack but sees his axes destroyed "My AXES!" he screams and starts crying. Everyone hears this you and Hikaru "sounds like a siren" they both of you say as Jidanbou slams onto the ground making the earth move. Ichigo apologizes for breaking Jidanbou's axes "that's nice of you, to care about your opponent after you won" says Jidanbou. He gets up "since I lost, I will open the gate for you" Jidanbou states as he open the large gate, however he stops, his face is filled with fear. All of you run up to Jidanbou "Is everything alright, Jidanbou?" you ask to see a tall man with short silver-ish hair has a face freaky smiling kitsune style face and wearing a white hoari over his shinigami outfit "Ichimaru Gin, Taichou of the 3rd division" Jidanbou says as the captain of the third division attacks Jidanbou with his zanpakuto, cutting Jidanbou's arm clean off. Ichigo walks up in front of Jidanbou "what kind of a man attacks a person who has no weapons" says Ichigo as he points his zanpakuto at Gin. "Your not scared of me?" asks Gin with that freaky kitsune face of his "hell no" replies Ichigo "Ichigo what the hell are you doing?" screams Yoruichi as he looks at Ichigo "What do you mean what I am doing" replies Ichigo as Gin turns around and leaves. "Hey where you going?" asks Ichigo as Gin stops and releases his zanpakuto making Ichigo fly hitting Jidanbou and both of them fall into the ground hard.

The gate closes quickly however you were more worried about Ichigo "Ichigo are you alright?" asks Chad as he helps Ichigo up on his feet. "Yoruichi I am sorry it is my fault that the gate closed" says Ichigo apologizing. "Its alright, your opponent was Ichimaru Gin, it would have been suicide" he replies. "Man this wound is terrible" says Hikaru as she looks at Jidanbou, you look at the wound, this is easy for me" you reply I will need help to get his arm back to his body" you reply as all of you hear people whispering and talking with each other. All of you get into fighting position "I have seen what you have done, I am the elder of the Rukon district" says an elderly man as he bows. You smile "your welcome, Ichigo is not that type of guy to let an unarmed person to be killed" you reply smiling making Ichigo blush slightly. You return to Jidanbou "Chad can you help me please?" you ask him as he pushes Jidanbou's arm back to his shoulder. Your hands turn pure white and create a dome that is large enough to engulf Jidanbou's large arm and shoulder. Everyone looks at you "wow Harumi that's amazing" they all say; however you ignore them to concentrate.

About a minute has passed and you finished healing Jidanbou, you start feeling a little dizzy making you almost pass out. But someone catches you quickly; it was Ichigo holding the back of your shoulders, you turn to look at him with a concerned look written all over his face "don't overdo it Harumi" he says as he picks you up bridal style. Your face becomes red as your face gets close to his chest "please come to my place for the evening" says the elder as he leaves making everyone follow him. "Ichigo…" you say quietly as he holds you "what?" he asks with that kind and generous smile "you can let me down" you reply blushing madly "alright" he replies and lets you down.

It is the evening in the Rukon district already and the elder has provided some tea. "Elder, do you know where I can find Kukaku Shiba?" Yoruichi asks the elder "wait your going into the Seireitei that way?" he asks Yoruichi. Yoruichi and the elder start having a conversation about this Kukaku, Hikaru pours Uryuu and everyone else some more tea. About five minutes later a ruckus could be heard and the front door of the elders house opens up violently. "Hey elder!" says a deep mans voice; everyone turns around to see a tall chubby guy with unlikable features. "OY elder what are you doing with two shinigami in your house?" asks the man as he walks up to you and Ichigo. Ichigo instinctively gets up and walks in front of you, the other man looks at Ichigo "hey shinigami go back home" he says as he pats Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo punches him hard making the other man hit the front door and fly outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach Chapter 7

Several other men riding boars block all of you so that you do not interfere with the fight. Ichigo and the other guy continue to fight outside. You are watching them both "OY dumbasses stop this fighting now" you scream at them. But Ichigo just ignores you. "Hey Chad, hand me my Zanpakuto!" screams Ichigo as Chad throws Zengetsu at him to fight against the other man. "What is your name?" asks Ichigo "Its Shiba Ganju" he says as a large alarm clock rings "Aniki its curfew" screams one of the boar ridding men "WHAT! BONNIE-CHAN!" screams Ganju as he whistles for a giant boar coming towards him. "I will see you later dandelion head!" screams Ganju as he rides off on his boar with the other men. "What the hell was that about?" you ask as all of them head off quickly. "We should get some sleep, we have to get up early to find Kukaku" says Yoruichi as he returns into the elders home.

It is the next morning and Ichigo is being extremely stubborn "Come one Ichigo we have to go," says Uryuu as he tries to pull Ichigo towards the door. "Hell No, not until that man comes back I am not moving," he screams "Chad help me to carry this idiot" Uryuu screams towards Chad. Yoruichi walks up to him and slashes his nails across Ichigo's face "Ichigo don't forget what we are here for" says Yoruichi as he walks away. You walk up to Ichigo and gently touch his shoulder "Ichigo lets go" you tell him giving him a warm smile "alright" he says as all of head out to find Kukaku's home. You guys find a weird looking house with large arms on each side and something tall behind the house. Two large men jump in front of all of you "wait who are you?" asks Ichigo grabbing the hilt of his sword "I'm tired of all these gate guardians" he screams as Yoruichi walks in front of all of you "YORUICHI-DONO!" they scream as they left you enter.

They slide a door open for you to see a woman with long black hair wrapped in a long white ribbon, she has light colored eyes and wearing a backless top that shows her huge bosom and wearing a white skirt. She has a fake arm replacing her right arm. "Yoruichi" she says to Yoruichi. Yoruichi explains everything "If Urahara is involved I will help, I trust you Yoruichi, but what about these children" she says pointing at all of you. "I will let you take one of my men, well he isn't my subordinate he's my younger brother," she says, "Ganju, are you going to behave?" says Kukaku as she slides the door open. Everyone one has a shocked face starting at him "YOU!" screams Ichigo as he points at him and Ganju points back "you two know each other?" asks Kukaku as she looks at the both of them. Both of them start fighting again they break everything around them "Ichigo" you and Hikaru say as he ignores the both of you. One of them flicks Kukaku's pipe from her hand and Ganju steps on it. She screams as her hand is engulfed in fire and punches the floor creating a fire explosion.

Everyone runs outside "That was un called for?" says Chad "I agree" replies Hikaru and Uryuu as they both sighs in disbelief. After that event all of you are now outside looking at a huge chimney "that's the cannon that you guys will be going into Seireitei, this Reishūkaku, will create a ball to penetrate that sphere to let you enter" says Kukaku as she hands Ichigo the Reishūkaku "how does this work?" asks Ichigo as he plays with it. "You put Kido into it to create the sphere" she says "kido?" replies Ichigo "I thought all Shinigami can use kido?" she asks him in disbelief. You create a Kido sphere in your hand "you mean something like this" you reply "yes" she replies smiling "well Ichigo isn't a fully trained Shinigami and Harumi is a fully trained Shinigami" replies. A sigh escaped Kukaku's mouth "Ganju show Ichigo how to use the Reishūkaku" she says as Ganju tries to grab the orb, however Ichigo becomes childish as he fights with Ganju "I would rather die then to be taught by you" he says as Kukaku bashes them both over the head "Cut that shit out" she says "were sorry" they reply.

It is later that evening and everyone has already started practicing with the Reishūkaku, you are sitting down crossed legged and concentrating. Ichigo was right next to you concentrating as well, however the two large twins shout at him, making you lose your concentration. "CUT IT OUT-DAMNIT," you scream as you throw the Reishūkaku at their heads "seriously I can not concentrate" you reply to them and grab the orb and concentrate creating a sphere around your body. "I will bring you something to eat Ichigo" you say to him and leave. As you run towards everyone the ground starts shaking, feeling Ichigo's reiatsu bursting from the training room. Kukaku and the others come running down the hall "Ganju what happened" she asks her brother "I'm sorry sis I showed him once, and this happened" he replies. She slide opens the door, the entire room is bright light blue "Idiot concentrate your reiatsu!" she screams as Ichigo concentrates and creates the sphere. "You did it" everyone says Ichigo turns to everyone and smiles "Dumbass you need to concentrate more" screams Kukaku again as the sphere explodes. She walks up to Ichigo who is now on the floor face down. She puts her foot on top of his head "Didn't I tell you, that if you didn't concentrate that you will go kaboom" she says as she looks at him. * * *

It's the next morning and everyone is already in the cannon, Kukaku is outside of the cannon chanting a spell. The sphere that everyone is in blasts off into the air making its way towards the Seireitei, Ganju starts chanting a spell, as everyone gets closer to Seireitei. The sphere then hits the barrier; the sphere makes its way into the barrier making it break apart. Everyone splits up "everyone grab someone that is the closet to you," says Yoruichi as Uryuu flies away. Chad grabs Uryuu and flings him towards Hikaru, Chad is forced away from everyone shooting off like a shooting star. Everyone has a partner; Yoruichi is sitting on your shoulder as you are blown away from everyone else.

You get up to find yourself in what seems to be a storage room, "damn that was one hell of a roller coaster ride" you say shaking your entire body "Yoruichi what should we do?" you ask as he jumps down from the wooden crates. "Lets find the white tower to get Rukia," he says as the both of you leave the storage room. Yoruichi is sitting on your shoulder as you use shunpo to make sure that you do not meet any enemies on the way. You stop on a high roof to try to get the scope of the landscape. You look to see a tall white tower "is that the tower you were talking about?" you ask Yoruichi "yes we need to go that way" he replies and continue to use shunpo to get there quickly. "Everyone please don't die" you say to yourself as you hear alarms blaring all around you.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach Chapter 8

You and Yoruichi are running down corridors trying to get to the white tower, however you were stopped by a huge group of Shinigami "I will leave them to you" says Yoruichi as he runs off. "Seriously making me take care of all of them," you say as the entire group of them comes towards you. You crack your knuckles as the come, you hit one of them in the face and push threw, one of the shinigami try to hit you from behind but you grab his wrist and push him into the face of another shinigami. Another shinigami comes out from behind this time attacking with his sword, which hits your arm. However it stops when it makes contact with you, grab the sword with your hand and back kick him hard in the stomach.

***Meanwhile Ichigo's POV*** You are sitting down on a piece of rubble with salve all over your wound. Ikkaku has woken up with salve all over his wound as well "I used it all on the both of us" you say to him handing him his Zanpaktou back. The both of you start talking "I have a question, where can I find Kuchiki Rukia?" you ask him a sigh escapes Ikkaku's mouth "Kuchiki Rukia is being help in the white tower" he says pointing to a large white building in the distance. "Hey are you going by yourself?" he asks "no, there is me, another Shinigami, four humans and a cat" you reply to him to him. Ikkaku starts laughing hard, "you guys wont survive because there are stronger Shinigami then myself, especially my Taichou of the 11th squad Zaraki Kenpachi" Ikkaku says to you. You leave to go and find Ganju "damn what was his name again?" you say to yourself as you try to remember what the other guy looked like.

***Back to you*** You just finished taking out the other shinigami with out using your zanpaktou, kidou or bakudo. "I better hurry" you say and start running off again, you can hear something in the distance, but it is still to far to tell what it was. So you continue to run quickly until someone screams for you to stop, you look up to see a depressing looking young man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. You look at him and sigh, "Seriously I don't have time to waste on a depressive looking person like you," you say clicking your tongue "I will not let you go any further" he says as he unsheathes his Zanpakutou and comes towards you. You quickly unsheathe yours in order to block his attack making the swords clash like the sound of thunder in a lightning storm. "I wont repeat myself you will go no further," he says to you "Who are you anyhow?" you ask, him " I'm Kira Izuru, the Fu-Ku Taichou of the Sanbantai," he says. You click your tongue as you unhook one of your hands from your katana "Bakudou #8: Seki (Repulse)" you say as a force pushes the man away from you.

He gets up "Raise your head Wabisuke" he says as his Zanpaktou changes into its Shikai. You click your tongue as the man known as Kira attacks you; both your Katanas clash once again, however the force that he emitted from his attack makes your fly backwards hitting a wall making it crumble. You get up carrying your Zanpaktou, however something feels different, your Zanpaktou is extremely heavy. You pick it up, but its weight is still extremely heavy. Kira walks up to you "Wabisuke, has the ability to double the weight that makes contact with it" he says as he grabs your wrist "_I cant get caught now" _you say to yourself as you put your extra hand onto the ground "Bakudou 21: Sekienton" you say as everything around you becomes smoke, you grab your Zanpaktou with both hands. Using shunpo you make your escape "where is Yoruichi when you need him" you say annoyed.

You find yourself hiding in another storage shed; your Zanpaktou has become lighter since running away. "I guess that was the best I could do against him," you say as you sheath your katana and head out once more. You can sense that the others are moving quickly or fighting.

***Meanwhile Kirai's POV*** You start thinking to yourself "_that girl she knew, Kidou and had a Zanpaktou with her" _thinking in your head at that moment a black butterfly lands on your shoulder ~all Taichou's and Fu-Ku Taichous report to the Captain-Commander Yamamoto immediately~ a sigh escapes your lips as you started heading towards the Ichiban-tai's**. **You make it there to see all the other Taichou's and Fuku-Taichous already lined up on each side of the room. You stand next to Gin-Taichou. The captain commander is sitting on his chair "Were here to discuss about the situation at hand, these Ryoka have infiltrated the Seireitei, each squad needs to be on high alert as well as war time order are to be given to everyone" says the Captain Commander.

The Captain Commander sighs "my concern is that two of these Ryoka are shinigami's, have Zanpaktou, and one of them is able to use Kidou" says the captain commander in his authoritative voice. "My I interject" says Kuchiki "the one that could use Kidou is the female, I fought against her in the living world, she was able to use it like any high level Shinigami, she's probably as strong as a Taicho by now" says Kuchiki Taicho. The Captain Commander stares at him "I want this girl found and brought straight to me" replies the Captain Commander "dismissed" he says as everyone finally moves.

***Back To You*** The Security in the Seireitei became tighter as you hide yourself on the ceilings of the walls. A sigh escapes your mouth "this sucks, I have no idea where everyone is and I can't make a move without being seen" you whisper to your self as you watch large groups of Shinigami scramble around the streets. An idea popped into your head "what a minute I look like a shinigami, maybe I could mingle in with them" you say to yourself as you braid your hair and pin it up with the emerald butterfly hair pin that your father gave to you. You slowly creep down and hide yourself until another group of Shinigami comes by in order to mix in with them.

(That's it for now. To tell you the truth I have writers block for this serious and have no truthful idea how I want to proceed…Once I get some thoughts together I will continue)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been almost two days since you have arrived in the Serietei; you are running through the maze like corridors like a mouse trying to find the cheese. You stop on top of the roof of what seams to be a shack and look towards the White Tower. "Man I still have a long ways to go, how should I get there?" you ask yourself as you hear quicken footsteps coming from your left. You use your powers in order to hide your Reiatsu so that they cant tell your there and instinctively lay on the roof until the footsteps pass you by, however the footsteps stop and you quickly check to see what is going. You take a peak to see a small group of Shinigami, one of them was handsome, he had extremely short hair had a tattoo looking chain around his neck, he also has a 69 letter tattoo on his face. His outfit did not have any sleeves exposing his well-toned muscles which make your heart beat a little bit.

One of the Shinigami runs up to the sleeveless one "Shuhei fukutaichō!" they scream "what is it" replies Shuhei as he looks at the other Shinigami. The other Shinigami looks at Shuhei "we are unable to find the Ryoka Shinigami female sir" he says "what, we need to find her, the Captain-Commander will not be pleased if we cant apprehend her" says Shuhei "we need to make a trap" he says as he orders the other Shinigami to disperse. You peek again to see if the Shinigami are gone, only Shuhei fukutaichō was left standing there "its no use to hide" he screams as he looks up to where you are. You get up and stare down at him "how did you know I was here, I hide my Reiatsu well" you say as you use Shunpo to jump down towards him.

He stares at you " doesn't matter if you hide your Reiatsu, anyone at my level can sense when a person is close" he says to you. He unsheathes his Zanpakutō, and attacks you straight on. Since he attacked you quickly, you had no time to react to his assault. You back flip in order to try and gain some ground and unsheathe your Zanpakutō and fight back "let me ask you why does your Captain-Commander want me?" you ask him trying to force yourself to gain the upper hand. He doesn't answer you "You fukutaichō's are starting to get on my nerves" you say in an irritated voice, you then kick him in the stomach and then side kick him hard making him fly towards a wall. "Bakudou #63: Sajo Sabaku (Winding Binding Chains)" you scream creating a chain like rope binding Shuhei. He then breaks the chain and jumps into the air "Bakudou 62: Hyappo Rankan! (Hundred Steps Fence)" he screams as thousands of light rods comes towards you. One of them pierces into your left shoulder and pins you to the wall.

Shuhei walks up to you and cups your chin "where are your friends?' he asks "I don't know, and if I did I will not tell you" you reply to him "you will tell use why you're here after you speak with the Captain Commander" he says to you. He lets your chin go, your breathing hard "I cant die here, I need to help Ichigo and find out where I come from and who I am" you say to yourself as you struggle to move loosening the rod "like that's going to work?" says Shuhei as he sees you struggling. Shuhei tries to stop you, however you set yourself free and grab your Zanpakutō "Shine your light into the sky, and spread your white shimmering wings, SHINE! Junsei Hikaru no Tenshi! (Rough translation: Angel of Pure Light)" you scream as you raise your Zanpakutō into the sky. Your body starts to become clear "like I'm letting you, Hadou 33: Sōkatsui! (Blue Fire, Crash Down)" he says as blue flames comes out from his hands. However before then you have completely became translucent and made your escape, you still have the rod inside your body. But you didn't care, all you wanted was to get away and find a safe place to heal yourself, your body returns to normal as you jump from roof to roof. You grab the rod and pull it out of your body quickly; your hand emits a white glow as you cover it on your open wound.

You find yourself being pursued by Shuhei; you use Shunpo in order to get away. You jump from rooftop to rooftop as quickly as possible; you are still holding your Zanpakutō, which has returned to normal. In order to get away from Shuhei you release your Zanpakutō into its Shikai state and cross your arm. A white golden ball of reiatsu gathers at the tip of the Zanpakutō, you slash your sword horizontally "Tenshi No Tsuchu Hoka" (or written as Tenshi No Suchu Hoka: Roughly translates to Angel Barrage. FYI: this was all written by ear from listening to translations online so it may not be written correctly. I wanted to be original) you scream as millions of white spears start assaulting Shuhei, forcing him to go on the defensive. You jump and land onto a rooftop holding your wound that you were trying to heal earlier, you fall onto the rooftop and use your sword as a support by plunging it into the roof tiles.

You have made your escape, however you are severely injured and hiding in a beautiful Japanese garden with a large pond where Koi fish are swimming in the glistening clear water. You start becoming a little dizzy from you injuries, as you do you can hear a child's laughter. However this laughter was not of an ordinary happy child, the laughter sounded chilling and psychotic. It will take time for your wounds to heal, "who's there?" asks a mans voice, your eyes become cloudy, but you could make out the image of a man with long white hair, dark colored eyebrows and brown eyes.

You wake up several hours later to find yourself in a pink yukata with a white waistband and your wounds are bandaged. You look around to see your shinigami robe, and your Zanpakutō, you then change quickly before anyone enters the room, you then attach your Zanpakutō, to the back of the waist band. You walk towards the door and open it "thank goodness that your healed" says a mans voice, and turn around to see a tall man with white hair dark colored eyebrows and deep brown eyes filled with kindness. You bow "Thank you for your kindness, however I don't want you to get into trouble for saving me" you say to the man honestly. He smiles "so you're the Ryoka girl that everyone has been talking about?" he asks smiling "I guess, wait I'm your enemy and wanted by the Captain Commander why are you helping me?" you asked curiously. He laughs and smiles "its because your helping Rukia that's why and…" he says as he looks at your face. "I must go and help my friend rescue her," you say.

The man has given you a map of The _Seireitei_ where it shows you entrances for the underground waterways. You find the entrance for the waterways by loosening the tile and jump down. You collect a small amount of reiatsu in your palm to create a ball of light helping to light your way through the labyrinth style water way. As you walk you can hear two familiar voices walk on the other side of the waterway "OY! Ichigo!" you scream and jump in front of him "Harumi" he says to you. "How did you get here?" he asks as you see Ganju and another person, who has short hair, large cute eyes and an adorable face "this is Hanataro" says Ganju pointing behind him "well hello there" you say smiling. Hanataro blushes "now were going towards the White Tower" you say as you look at the map "where the heck did you get that?" Ganju and Ichigo ask at the same time. "I'll explain later" you say as Ichigo sees your bandages, but doesn't say anything to you.

All four of you are sitting down for a little break; you explain what happened and where you got the map. "Can we trust this Shinigami?" asks Ganju as he looks at you. Hanataro looks at you "the person who you meet is Ukitake Jūshirō-Taicho of jūsanbantai (13th Division), we can trust him" replies Hanataro as he smiles "I believe that he wants to help, and plus I felt like I have seen him before" you reply "we need to get going" says Ichigo as he gets up. As you get up a bad feeling brushes through your body, and close your eyes to feel Uryuu's aura weakening as well as Hikaru's. You then felt Sado's aura dissipate but didn't disappear all together, Ichigo sees your worried face and caressed your cheek and giving you a smile. "Don't worry, we will find Rukia and save the others if they're in trouble" he tells you in a confident voice.

All four of you continue the journey in the waterway until you find the exit "according to the map, we will be closest to the White Tower" you say as all of you exit the waterway. When all four of you make it to the surface you see someone waiting for you in front of some steps that will take all of you to the White Tower. The person that all four of you see is no other than Aburai Renji. "Everyone I will take care of him, stay back in a safe place" says Ichigo as he walks towards Renji. All three of you stay back as the battle between Renji and Ichigo starts.


End file.
